deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit vs. Bugs Bunny
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit vs. Bugs Bunny is an episode from DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Oswald the Lucky Rabbit from Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes. Description Disney vs. Warner Bros!, Who of these characters that are smart rabbits, are mascots from his companies, are famous from the cartoons and are from rival companies will win? Interlude Wiz: In the cartoons here smart rabbits, that are famous. Boomstick: But this rabbits are from rival companies and are Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the first mascot from Disney. Wiz: And Bugs Bunny, the Warner Bros mascot. Boomstick. And now these rabbits fight to see who bunny mascot from the cartoons is best in a DEATH BATTLE!... Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (*Cue: Epic Mickey Theme) Oswald.jpg Backround * Name: '''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * '''Species: '''Rabbit * '''Debut: '''Poor Papa * Known to be the first character from Disney in being olvided. Wiz: Oswald is the first mascot from Disney, and Oswald was created in 1927 in the episode Poor Papa and Oswald oficialy transforms in the first mascot from Disney, but in one year, Disney since loss the rights from Oswald and now Oswald is from Universal Studios, Disney decide create Mickey Mouse, who transforms in the second mascot from Disney, and Oswald appears in any shorts from Universal Studios, but then Disney recover Oswald from Universal Studios and Oswald can appear in Disney shorts again! '''Boomstick: And he is married with Orternsia and have his sons, the mini bunnys, that can help Oswald in the combat and in Epic Mickey, Oswald is the "old brother" from Mickey Mouse. Wiz: Oswald has very strenght, can fight with Peg Leg Pete, can dominate a bear and remove his fur, can raise a great hippo on his head with just a hand,among others. Boomstick: Oswald is very durable, can endurade beatings from persons more talls than him, like gorillas, kangaroos and Peg Leg Pete, can be crushed by a hippo, can endurade a blast that became persons in skeletons, can be electrocuted, and can endurade be flying from a kick from Peg Leg Pete until the moon, fall again until the earth! Wiz: Oswald is very faster, can dodge bullets and lasers and can run out from lions that run 60 miles per hour! Boomstick: Oswald has Toon-Force, that allows Oswald make crazy things, like remove parts from his body! Wiz: Oswald can jump tall and can fly with his ears and can make planes very good and has a know of the mechanic and the fencing that Oswald is good notablement and Oswald has guns, explosives and robotic versions from Donald and Goofy, but have the same personalities from Donald and Goofy and can make that Oswald fall in tricks easy, and Oswald has increible lucky. Boomstick: Oswald in Epic Mickey has a Control that can electrocute to open electricity panels to open roads, stun enemies, etc. and can reprogram things but Oswald has weaknesses. Wiz: Oswald has bad temper, have bad puntery with fire weapons, and can still pain, but no here that messe with the rabbit almost forgotten from Disney! Oswald: Now I really DO see why he liked you. Bugs Bunny (*Cue Merrie Melodies & Looney Tunes Themes) Bugs Bunny.png Backround * Name: '''Bugs Bunny * '''Especies: '''Rabbit * '''Debut: '''A Wild Hare Wiz: In 1937, Bugs was created in the episode Porky's Hare Hunt with the name from Happy Rabbit. '''Boomstick: And in 1942, in the episode Elmer's Pet Rabbit, Bugs appears with the name from Bugs Bunny. Wiz: And soon, Bugs became very popular and Bugs transform into the Warner Bros mascot. Boomstick: The main weapon from Bugs is the intelligence, he can manipulate his enemies and cheat him, in once from the use from the brute strenght. Wiz: Bugs is very strong, he can twist a double barrel gun with his bare hands, effortlessy bending metal, and that's not even one of his most impressive feats, he grabbed a robot triceratops by it's tail and swung it and throw the robot in Daffy Duck, and that robot was seemingly twice as big as Bugs, so Bugs required lots of strenght to do it! Boomstick: Bugs also can fly with his ears and can burrow in under tons of rock and dirt, and even concrete and dirts, using his two hands, and Bugs no bleeds or feels pain! Wiz: And Bugs can make that a gun shoot again, sticking his finger in the barrel and Bugs is faster, Bugs can dodge bullets and lasers, and he even once won an entire baseball game using his speed to play as every person from his team. Boomstick: And Bugs once also managed to saw off Florida in 3 seconds! Wiz: Bugs also is durable, can be crushed, can endurade the bullets, can give beatings from enemies more talls and strongs than he and can endurade a exploson that destroy the half of the moon! Boomstick: Bugs has weapons, like Mallets, a Lightsaber, Boxing Gloves, Bombs, largue sticks from dynamite, etc. Wiz: And Bugs with the Super Carrots can transform into Super Bugs and Bugs has fly, super strenght and super speed, but the form is temporal. Boomstick: Bugs has the Super Acme Speed Vitamins, that increase Bug's speed, can run with the Road Runner and the Hyde Juice can transform Bugs in Monster Bugs. Wiz: Bugs in the form have super strenght, but the form is temporal and Bugs can break the fourth wall and can transform into the animator. Boomstick: Bugs has apencil and can draw and erase whatever, but the pencil can be destroyed and yes the oponent cames out from the cartoon, Bug's animator powers are useless and Bugs have disguises that can cheat the enemy. Wiz: And Bugs have his weaknesses, Bugs can be frustrated and frustrated Bugs no is very smarter, can feel pain, Bugs no is very expert in combat, no all his cheats can work and. Bugs is a little arrogant. Boomstick: But don't here that messe with the Warner Bros mascot. Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!... Pre-Fight (Ubication: A city) Oswald was sitting on a bench, relaxing in a city, while Bugs burrow in the place from Oswald and Oswald look the rabbit hole, because have curiosity of what's inside. Bugs was looking for a carrot, but found an explosive that it throws out of the hole and the explosive was heading towards Oswald that scared dodges the explosive, grabs him and throws him away. Bugs cames out from the rabbit hole and saw the city he was in, noticing it was the wrong place. Bugs: Where am I? Angry, Oswald ask. Oswald: Hey, why did you do that? Bugs: Ehh, what's up doc... I do not understand what you are saying? Oswald: You were the one who threw the explosive towards me! Bugs remember that he throw the explosive, so he putt a hand on Oswald's shoulder. Bugs: Sorry doc, we can forget that I did that. Angry, Oswald answered. Oswald: Why did you throw that explosive? Bugs retaliating responded. Bugs: I guess you will not forget this! Bugs decides to kick Oswald, sending the rabbit flying through the skies and ends up landing in a tree. Oswald: It's okay, let's fight! Bugs: Of course you know that this means war! Both are put in their combat positions. Fight! Fight Bugs and Oswald hit and kick each other, until Oswald kicks Bugs in aside and pulls out a gun and shoots at Bugs, who dodges all the bullets, until Oswald don't have bullets. Oswald: Oh hell no! Bugs then enter in a rabbit hole, but Oswald think in enter in him, but before than Oswald canmake this, Bugs was behind Oswald and takes out a mallet and hits Oswald in the head with the mallet, knocking him down. Bugs laughed at Oswald, who got angry and hit Bugs in a tree, and Oswald took out an explosive and threw it to Bugs, who decided to also throw an explosive and both blasts, creating a huge explosion that send flying Bugs and Oswald and then both landing in the floor. Then both get up and Bugs takes out boxing gloves, uppercuting Oswald several times, until Oswald dodges a punch and pulls out a Rapier, trying to cut Bugs, who dodges and hits Oswald again and Bugs grabbed his pants and takes out a dynamite to put on Oswald's pants and it ends up creating a huge explosion that engulfed the rabbit and Bugs ran to avoid be hurt by the explosion, knocking him down the rabbit. After the dust left, Oswald gets up and summon the Goofy and Donald's animatronics versions to attack Bugs, who takes out his Lightsaber and cut the animatronic versions to the half. Oswald: Got damn! Oswald summon the mini bunnys to attack Bugs, who kill the mini bunnys with his Lightsaber. Bugs: You are very bad at this, doc! Angry, Oswald takes out his control and try to electrocute Bugs, who avoid the attack digging into the ground. Bugs: I'm over here! Oswald try to shoot Bugs several times, who creates several rabbit holes to avoid the attack. Oswald save his control and fly with his ears to enter in the hole and attack Bugs who quickly takes out his Lightsaber and cames out from the rabbit hole and decapitate Oswald, creating a pool of blood. K.O. Bugs: That's all folks! Results Boomstick: This battle is awesome, the Oswald's death is very unexpected! Wiz: In strenght, Oswald can lift a hippo with just a hand, can fight with Pete, can dominate a bear and remove his fur, but Bugs overcome all Oswald's strenght feats with his feat from raise a robot rtriceratops by it's tail and swung it and throw the robot in Daffy Duck, and Bugs need many strenght to make this, because the robot is more tall than Bugs. Boomstick: In durability is Bugs, because Bugs can endurade a planetary explosion and Oswald never show this feat and in speed is also Bugs, because Bugs only can play a baseball game and can imitate all the players and Oswald never show make this and have more arsenal that Oswald. Wiz: In intelligence, can that Oswald is very smarter, but Bugs can cheat Oswald because he can cheat Batman, but Oswald has more aggressivennes and experience that Bugs, because Oswald exist until than Mickey. Boomstick: It seems that Oswald really lost his mind. Wiz: The winner is: Bugs Bunny Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles